Apotheosis
"Apotheosis" is the twentieth and final episode of Season 5 of Teen Wolf and the eightieth episode overall. It first aired on 8 March 2016 on MTV. This episode is notable for marking the final appearance of Kira Yukimura. Overview ''Scott and his friends try to stop the Beast before Beacon Hills is razed to the ground.''and theo kills tacy and lydia got hurt by sebastion. And the sheriff carrys her and hadyen and sebastion saw hank,the hell hound and me and Zach are trying to get lydia out of the Hospital and the desert wolf and her daughter saw Dan and started fighting and me and Zach stepped in poison water and theo puts his claws out and stabbed in my neck and the mom and malia still fighting each other and the mom,shoots malia and knocks her. On the floor unconsciousness and me and Dan and Zach are getting to fight the beast and sebastion put his claws back,of my neck and Allison's memories saved me and lydia saved mason hank killed the beast and everyone's ok and theo went to he'll and saw his sister who,he killed and hank and the beast fight in the tunnels and I called kira and Gerard got patch up by chris about theo lies to deueclion he doesn't have the right claws he brakes his neck. And dan and lydia talking about Marie valet and the Soldier walked out Synopsis Jordan Parrish, as a hellhound, is chasing after Sebastien Valet while he is pursued by Chris Argent and Gerard Argent. Questioned by Chris, Gerard reveals that he had suspected that Marie-Jeanne Valet's pike was reforged as the Geneticist's cane. Chris asks if it will kill him and Gerard answers "it most definitely will." At the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, Alan Deaton and Stiles Stilinski are looking at Mason Hewitt's medical file, specifically the ultrasound in which he is eating his twin. At that moment, Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar escort the Geneticist, alive but injured after the attack by the Beast, inside. Meanwhile, Tracy Stewart brings Theo Raeken to their hideout where he seduces her with a kiss. After he flinches in pain, Tracy regrets not being able to heal his pain like the others. However, he says that she could do something else for him and kills her for her power. Nearby, Deucalion Cast and characters |- | Tyler Posey | colspan="2" | Scott McCall |- | Dylan O'Brien | colspan="2" | Stiles Stilinski |- | Holland Roden | colspan="2" | Lydia Martin |- | Shelley Hennig | colspan="2" | Malia Tate |- | Arden Cho | Kira Yukimura | |- | Dylan Sprayberry | colspan="2" | Liam Dunbar |- ! colspan="3" | Guest starring |- | JR Bourne | colspan="2" | Chris Argent |- | Melissa Ponzio | colspan="2" | Melissa McCall |- | Linden Ashby | colspan="2" | Stilinski |- Production notes Transcript Series continuity Character revelations * Marcel is the Geneticist. Etymology Soundtrack Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Real world Category:Season 5